


Dead Or Alive

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Finnemore February, Gen, Short Story Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dark in there. And cold, so very cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Or Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to _Abu Dhabi_.

It’s dark in there. And cold, so very cold.

Stuck in this limbo you’re not even sure you’re still alive. If this is retribution for your earlier misbehaviour, you’ve surely learnt your lesson; you hope and pray that you’ll get the chance to make amends for all the discomfort you’ve caused to that nice young man who was just trying to soothe you.

You long for that gentle voice now. Surely such a kind human wouldn’t let you suffer the horrible fate that has been rumoured for years amongst your kith and kin.

(Not even the boldest members of your species can utter the ‘S’ name without a cold shiver running down their spines. Why would any decent human want to confine their pet to such a death trap, you’re not sure you’ll ever understand.)

Sleepiness is creeping through your limbs, you’re about to surrender. Perhaps this is just a dream, when you wake up there’ll be light and warmth and everything that is good in life; either that, or you won’t wake up at all, and maybe that’s only for the best.

Then that cheerful voice makes itself heard once more, and you can’t help but purr in anticipation.


End file.
